Frenching
by nashi-hime
Summary: Gin and Kira are alone in Gin's room, doing what good couples do, but Kira's still nervous about someone finding out. Yaoi.


Fanfiction of July number twenty-seven! The one that should have been up yesterday will be posted tomorrow; it was stormy, so I couldn't put it up, and all it needs left is a look over and a spell check. Two Gin fanfics in a row, my friends will practically cry with happiness… This fanfic is full of fluff, so be warned if you have already read fluff today, or you might a'splode. Well, enjoy my fluffy, kissy, GinKira story!

……….

"Gin-san, stop, someone's going to find us."

"No one's gonna find us, Izuru-kun, they think we're at the Captains and Vice-Captains meeting…" said Gin, kissing Kira again.

"Yes, but Aizen-taichou and Toushirou-taichou will get suspicious and come looking for you, while Renji-kun and Momo-chan will get worried and come looking for me. And where's the first place they'll look?"

"Mmm?" Gin asked, his face muffled by Kira's shirt.

"Here! They'll check here! In your room! Where we happen to be! And they'll be twice as suspicious if the door locked!"

"Would you prefer if I kept it unlocked?" said Gin, moving slowly up Kira's body. Kira shifted to give him more room to fondle.

"No! It's just, this is my first real time messing around with you, not just a kiss or a hug or you pinching me when I walk by; I mean together, alone, in your room! I'm just stressed."

"You're not supposed to be stressed when we canoodle, though, it's less fun that way…"

"I'm sorry…" said Kira, submissing even more.

"I wanted to do it on the deck, next to the garden, where it's nice, but you refused, and got all huffy like you do when you don't get your way, so here we are. You won't even let me open the blinds. Just relax, I've done this before, okay?"

"Fine, but only if you promise to do the talking when we get found out, okay?"

"Fine, fine, Izuru," Gin said, taking advantage of the fact Kira had stopped talking. He placed a soft, flower-petal-like kiss on his lips. Izuru's face lit up in a blush, obviously nervous about going this far. _Gosh, this boy's got a lot to learn, doesn't he?_ Gin told himself in his head. He flicked his tongue out of his mouth, lightly touching it to Izuru's lower lip. Gin could feel Izuru's small frame beneath him heat up at that simple little move. Feeling teased, not to mention slightly aroused, Gin moved his tongue in between Kira's lips. Kira, still not quite sure what to make of the whole thing, subconsciously parted his lips.

Although he felt as though his body was on fire, Kira enjoyed the whole "frenching" experience. The whole thing made him feel even closer to Gin once they were done. Slipping under the covers with his lover, but insisting they keep their clothes on, Kira cuddled up to Gin, who had insisted, against Kira's wishes, to take his shirt off."I like kissing you; it makes me feel, well, and I know this will sound nostalgic, but, warm inside."

"I know, I was on top of you, I could tell," Gin said, smiling even wider. Kira cuddled up to him, tempted to fall asleep. "Go on, fall asleep…" Gin cooed. Kira did, inching closer to his lover to do so. Gin flipped onto his back, letting Izuru rest his head on his chest, his head moving slightly with each of Gin's breaths. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Kira shifted slightly, but all Gin had to do was rub his back a little to get him to drift off again. "Who is it?" he called, trying to keep his voice down.

"Gin, any reason why you skipped the Captain's meeting?" Aizen asked from the other side, trying the doorknob and stopping when he found it locked.

"And is Izuru-kun with you?" Momo asked as well, from her place beside her Captain.

"Not feelin' too good today, just trying to sleep, and as for Izuru, he could be anywhere, haven't seen him for hours. The doors locked because, you know subordinates, they love to just come bustin' in…" Gin said, stifling a chuckle.

"Very well then," Gin's former captain answered, "Get well soon, and don't worry, we'll find Izuru, eventually."

"Check the bars, he was probably out drinking and is now out like a light…" Gin said, trying to cover up Izuru's mouth as he mumbled something from his deep sleep.

"We will. Goodbye, Ichimaru-taichou." Momo and Aizen said in unison.

"Bye," he called after them as he heard their footsteps walking away. "Well, wasn't that a little too close for comfort," Gin said to the still sleeping Izuru. Then, realizing he _was_ quite tired himself, Gin laid his pillows down flat, and decided to drift off himself, along side his sleeping lover.


End file.
